


You reflect me

by karasunotsubasa



Series: KageHina Week May 2014 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama never got along with anyone, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You reflect me

**Author's Note:**

> KageHina Week May 2014: Day 4  
> prompt: song lyrics - "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake - [cover by Eli Lieb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1zrVS_box8&feature=kp)

 

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

 

Kageyama never got along with anyone, not really. It wasn’t that he was antisocial. Rather, nothing other than volleyball could hold his interest for longer than a few minutes, which made him seem cold and uncaring. But even then, he didn’t feel any need to get closer to any of his teammates. At first, when he only just started middle school, he imagined himself in the future as a setter who was admired and respected by everyone. He changed his mind soon, disheartened by the lack of passion and effort the others put into training. And when even his teammates started to turn away from him, he did nothing. _Let them go_ , he thought, _all I need is volleyball_.

And he did, he let everyone go. They weren’t friends, they weren’t even teammates. They were just a means to an end. And that was enough for him. Until they started losing.

In the world of sports there will always be someone better, someone to defeat, someone to use as a stepping stone. Kitagawa Daiichi was one of the best middle schools when it came to volleyball, but even they tasted the bitterness of losing, which always made Kageyama snap. Why were they training so hard for? Why did they work themselves till the sweat was flowing down their bodies like water? Why did they put so much effort each day, why?

As he walked behind the others and stared at their backs, he felt wronged. It wasn’t that they didn’t do enough. He did everything he could. It was _them_ who didn’t try hard enough. Jump higher, move faster, get in the position quicker. How many times during the match did he tell them that? With a last bitter look, Kageyama turned away. He always did. From everyone, everything, even his own feelings. A despotic king indeed…

Kageyama never thought of what would happen to him if he didn’t meet Hinata and if he got into Shiratorizawa. For one, it was pointless to think of ‘what ifs’ that he knew had zero chances of happening. But more than that, he was simply afraid, because he was sure that he would come to hate the one thing he loved above all else – volleyball.

That parody of a match they played in middle school was something Kageyama held very dear in his memory. It was the first time he has ever seen someone try so bad. That little guy with orange hair did exactly what he did in Kitagawa, he spiked, he received, he chased the ball till the last second. He was the only one in his team who _tried_. Looking at him from the other side of the net, Kageyama felt as if he was looking at a reflection of himself. Less talented and with insufficient training, but not losing in passion. That was what he had always wanted from his teammates.

It wasn’t until high school that he really got it. He watched Hinata in matches, he watched him in practice, and his heart slowly filled with hope. Because this was what he wanted all along, someone to rival his passion, someone who would put as much effort into volleyball as he did, someone who wouldn’t give up. Kageyama didn’t even notice when his cold demeanour from middle school disappeared, replaced with never ending screams of ‘Hinata, you dumbass!’ and something he couldn’t call anything else than friendship.

And when he noticed, it was already too late. Hinata has found himself a place deep in his heart, a place he thought he had closed off years ago. He would have never thought that he would be comfortable with opening up once again, but here he was, a part of the team. A real team.

‘Oi, Kageyama!’ he turned his head at the captain’s voice.

‘Yes?’

‘Are you sure it’s going to be okay?’ Daichi looked to the side, where Hinata was heaving spectacularly from exhaustion. They’ve been working on a new spike, and even he had to admit that the little guy was giving it his all.

‘He’ll be fine,’ he answered, sure of that. Or maybe he put too much faith in that idiot, he thought with disgust as the other ran outside and only retching noises could be heard for a while. ‘I think.’

The captain only sent him a glance full of doubt. It was true that Hinata was weak, his physique was far from what a high school athlete should look like. But even with the odds against him, or maybe because of that, he tried twice as hard as everyone else. And that was what Kageyama admired, that was what made Hinata special, what made him different from all those countless faces in Kitagawa.

Grabbing a bottle of water, he stepped outside and quickly located the hunched figure. He made his way over and offered the other the drink.

‘Keep yourself hydrated, idiot,’ he said. ‘We’re not finished yet.’

‘Huh?’ Chestnut coloured eyes blinked up at him. ‘Of course we’re not finished! I’m gonna get this done, just wait and see!’

‘Then move it,’ he turned around and started walking away. ‘I don’t plan to spend all night here just because you can’t get it right.’

‘You’re such an asshole, I swear,’ there was an audible pout in the other’s voice, but Kageyama didn’t even feel inclined to take the bait at the insult. Hinata was right beside him, keeping up with his fast steps, and that somehow made him incredibly happy. ‘I just need to be faster, right? I know, I know.’

‘And jump higher, and earlier,’ he added. ‘You’ll have more time in the air.’

‘Okay, let’s do this!’

Kageyama watched as the other jumped into the gym, his energy back at full force. Hinata was a like a tree, bending his neck down to the ground at one point, but soon after springing back to life as if it didn’t happen. And that force, that strength of will and determination to move forward, to improve was the reflection of his own passion, he knew.

For him, Hinata was special. As little as Kageyama cared about his former teammates, he never wanted to lose him. Or lose to him. Hinata was, after all, the only person to ever break through the wall he had built around himself. And the only one to make it into his heart.


End file.
